The heart wound
by Cariya
Summary: Quand notre jeune héros ne se sent pas bien, il peut toujours compter sur son séduisant médecin pour le soigner.


Bonjour à tous ! Je vous propose une petite histoire que j'ai écrit sur quelques années.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Luffy était allongé au sol dans un état second. Malgré ses yeux ouverts, aucune image n'arrivait à sa rétine. Tout était noir. Sa tête était comme enveloppée dans du coton, incapable du moindre fonctionnement. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait, comme si, à ce moment-là, rien ne pouvait l'affecter.  
Puis la bulle dans laquelle il était présent éclata et il reprit peu à peu pieds dans la réalité. Ses sens se remirent en marche. Une odeur nauséabonde parvint à ses narines. Voulant l'identifier, il ouvrit les yeux. Puisqu'il était allongé, tout ce qu'il vit dans son champ vision fut une étendue noire. Il sentit enfin, sous ses mains, un liquide poisseux. Lorsqu'il les approcha devant ses yeux, il put identifier ce liquide. Du sang. Et il baignait littéralement dedans.  
Il releva la tête et vit alors la source de tout ce sang. Son cœur se sera. Sur le sol, à une dizaine de mètre, jonchait le cadavre de son frère. Il cria son prénom, espérant qu'il ne soit pas mort. Mais plus il hurlait et plus il avait l'impression que le corps s'éloignait. Alors il essaya de bouger mais il était comme prisonnier de ce liquide rougeâtre. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se fit engloutir petit-à-petit. Son cerveau lui hurlait de résister tandis qu'il s'enfonçait, toujours plus. Submergé, il étouffait. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Alors il se débattit. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il échappe à cette mort proche. Mais, ses dernières forces le lâchèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

 _Ace._

Luffy se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda partout autour de lui, apeuré. Ace, où était Ace ? Puis les souvenirs revinrent et la douleur refit surface. C'était comme si, sadiquement, on s'amusait à faire tourner le tranchant d'une lame dans son cœur. Il plaqua une main contre sa poitrine. Ça faisait tellement mal. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse, posant sa tête dessus.  
Malgré toutes les paroles de Jimbei quelques jours auparavant lorsqu'ils se tenaient sur Amazon Lily et sa résolution de revoir ses amis, la douleur restait présente. Pire, elle était continue. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère. Inconsciemment, il en avait besoin. Le fait de ressentir cette douleur lui permettait de ne pas l'oublier. Parce que non, il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas oublier tous ces moments qu'il avait passé avec son frère. Tous ces entraînements, tous ces rires, tous ces pleurs et tous les mauvais moments, ils les avaient vécus à deux. Et avant qu'Ace ne s'endorme pour toujours, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué et à quel point il l'aimait. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il était parti ? Comment pourra-t-il sourire alors que la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus venait de s'éteindre ? Le supporterait-il seulement ?

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas faire de bruit et alerter les pirates abords du sous-marin. Ils viendraient sûrement s'acquérir de son état et la pitié qu'il lirait sur leur visage était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.  
Il se dit alors que prendre l'air lui ferait sûrement du bien. Il mit donc pieds à terre, se leva, titubant un peu avant de garder un certain équilibre. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'il s'était fait soigner par le capitaine des Heart Pirates et la fatigue restait présente. Il sortit de la chambre faisant bien attention qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours et se dirigea vers le pont. Lorsqu'il s'y trouva, il alla s'appuyer sur la rambarde, admirant l'océan. Puis, il leva la tête. Le ciel était dégagé cette nuit-là et les étoiles brillaient.

Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs…

 _\- Tu vois Luffy, les étoiles c'est comme la mer. Un infini qui a un goût de liberté, déclara Ace, allongé les mains derrière la nuque.  
Luffy était debout à ses côtés, contemplant le soleil qui finissait de disparaître derrière cette étendue bleutée aux nuances orangées.  
Il aimait admirer le crépuscule. C'était pour lui le plus beau des spectacles. Et la présence de son frère auprès de lui rendait ce moment unique plus merveilleux encore._

Un infini qui a un goût de liberté.

 _La liberté, c'est ce dont ils ont toujours rêvé. Aller au-delà des mers, voyager, découvrir de nouveaux mondes, tout ceci, ils le feront. Leurs rêves d'aventures ne seront pas que songes. Ils s'en étaient faits la promesse. Ace partira le premier et il le rejoindra, pour lui aussi réaliser son souhait. Il surpassera son frère, devenant le roi des pirates. Ainsi, celui-ci sera fier de lui._

 _Il releva la tête, regardant les étoiles qui commençait à apparaître._

 _Toi aussi, Sabo. D'où tu me regardes, j'espère que tu seras fier de moi._

 _Et comme réponse à sa déclaration, les astres se mirent à briller plus forts._

 _Luffy s'allongea auprès de son frère, la tête sur son ventre. La main d'Ace vint naturellement prendre place sur la tête de son cadet, caressant ses cheveux doucement. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, à observer la voûte céleste jusque tard dans la nuit._  
 _Et Luffy s'endormait toujours, apaisé par les caresses de son frère._

Mais à présent, tout ceci n'aura plus lieu. Il sera seul à contempler l'infini bleutée.  
La liberté si ardûment recherchée sur ces océans n'aura pour lui plus qu'un goût amer de tristesse.

Posant sa tête sur la balustrade, il laissa les larmes s'échapper, silencieusement.

Soudain, une voix l'interpella. Il fit volte-face pour voir le capitaine du sous-marin à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'empressa de sécher ses larmes et afficha un sourire de façade.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Mugiwara-ya ? Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de te reposer ?

\- Je... j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, murmura Luffy en tournant la tête vers l'océan.

Trafalgar Law fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu les larmes coulées le long des joues du jeune homme et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, ça lui avait serré le cœur. Il resta alors là quelques minutes à l'observer. Soudain, il entendit un sanglot étouffé. Puis, un autre. Il se rapprocha instinctivement vers Luffy, le retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient rouges et gonflés tandis que les larmes creusaient des sillons sur ses joues. Il le prit alors dans ses bras.  
Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils voulaient juste rester comme ça, à sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Law sentit une respiration lente et régulière venant du jeune homme, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le raccompagna dans sa cabine où il le déposa dans son lit. Il remonta les couvertures faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il mit sa main dans les cheveux de Luffy, et les caressa dans un geste doux et tendre. Il apprécia la douceur de ses cheveux bruns. Puis, il redescendit vers le visage fin, retraçant le contour pour venir s'attarder sur la petite cicatrice sur sa joue. Dans son sommeil, un léger sourire vint s'installer sur le visage du jeune pirate. Law, quant à lui, fut attendri par cette vision. Puis comme s'il avait été piqué, il revint à la réalité et retira sa main en vitesse. Comment pouvait-il le trouver mignon ? Ça devait sans doute être la fatigue qui le faisait délirer.  
Sur ces bonnes pensées, le capitaine rejoignit sa cabine personnelle et s'apprêta à aller dormir.

* * *

Trafalgar Law était matinal. Et comme à son habitude, il se réveilla à l'aurore. Il était déjà levé, propre et habillé. Il s'était donc installé dans son canapé. On aurait pu croire que tout allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Car oui, notre cher médecin avait un problème, et pas des moindres. Il était en contradiction. Sous son pantalon s'affichait une belle bosse, souvenir de son rêve plutôt chaud le mettant en scène avec son tout dernier patient. Et depuis son réveil, il gardait ce renflement. Il avait bien tenté de faire partir cette bosse en prenant une douche bien froide. Mais rien y fit, des images de son rêve remontaient à chaque fois.

Cependant, son esprit avait une tout autre réaction, il était confus. Oh ce n'était pas le fait que Luffy soit un homme. Ça, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Homme ou femme, il n'avait pas de préférence. Et il devait avouer que le jeune pirate était plutôt bien gâté par la nature. Non, ce qui le dérangeait était les sentiments qu'il ressentait vis à vis de cette personne. Au départ, il avait montré qu'un simple intérêt envers ce jeune pirate imprévisible. Puis après leur rencontre, il s'était mis à penser plus à lui, se demandait s'il se portait bien. Jusqu'au jour où il apprit que Luffy se trouvait à Marineford, lors de la guerre. Il y était donc partit. Officiellement, il aidait juste un rival. Mais au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme. Lorsque Luffy fut entre ses mains, il avait tout fait pour le sauver. Même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu refouler les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti en voyant les pleurs du pirate si joyeux habituellement. Ça lui avait serré le cœur. Et il n'avait eu qu'une envie : lui rendre son sourire. Puis, la veille, il avait été attendri. Et enfin le désir qu'il ressentait depuis ce matin. Tout ça se bousculait en lui, le rendant confus.

Soudain quelques coups à la porte le coupèrent dans ses réflexions. Par réflexe, il intima à la personne de rentrer. C'était justement la source de ses préoccupations qui se tenait sous l'encadrement de porte.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Luffy se sentait bien. Aucuns cauchemars n'étaient venus gâcher sa nuit.  
Cependant, il se souvint que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se savait pas comment il était revenu dans son lit. Il se remit à penser à la dernière chose qu'il avait fait : c'est-à-dire, enlacer Law. Il se mit aussitôt à rougir. Il avait beau être gêné, il s'était senti tellement bien dans ses bras, comme si tous ses malheurs s'étaient évaporés. Et la douleur dans son cœur s'était apaisée.  
Il ne s'intéressait pas au pourquoi de ce phénomène. Il voulait juste sentir l'odeur masculine qui avait eu le pouvoir de l'apaiser, juste se blottir à nouveau dans ces bras protecteurs et qu'il lui fasse oublier sa peine.  
Cependant, Law accepterait-il de le reprendre dans ses bras ? N'étais-ce pas juste l'émotion du moment qui lui avait fait prendre pitié, le poussant à réagir ?  
Son cœur se serra à l'idée que le capitaine n'est agi que par compassion, sans doute pour ne plus ressentir cette empathie à la vue de ses larmes et ainsi calmer les sentiments de l'instant qu'il ressentait pour son patient.  
Pourtant, il voulait encore ressentir ses bras musclés autour de lui, même si ce geste est guidé par la pitié.  
Il devait donc trouvé une excuse pour pouvoir le voir. Et c'est dans cette optique qu'il se retrouva à toquer à la porte de la cabine du capitaine du navire.

Lorsqu'il eut la permission de rentrer dans la salle, il avait pour idée d'évoquer une sensation de brûlure au niveau de sa blessure. Évidemment, la douleur était toujours présente, la brûlure ayant été causé quelques semaines auparavant. Elle ne guérirait pas aussi vite. Mais, jamais en temps normal, il n'aurait eu l'idée de venir se plaindre, fierté oblige. Cette solution étant la seule qu'il ait trouvé pour venir voir le médecin, il pouvait très bien mettre son égo de côté.  
Et c'est dans un pas non assuré qu'il entra dans la pièce sous le regard surpris du chirurgien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici de si bonne heure, Mugiwara-ya ?

\- Je... je n'arrive plus à supporter la douleur.

\- Assis toi.

Law lui indiqua le lit qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cabine. Puis, il se leva et sans un mot de plus, partit chercher un onguent dans une pièce adjacente.  
Se trouvant enfin seul, le capitaine du sous marin se dit que ce n'était réellement pas son jour. Voir le tortionnaire de ses pensées avait augmenté le désir qu'il ressentait depuis le matin même. Et ce n'était pas prêt de partir.  
Prenant ce dont il avait besoin, il revint dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il vit Luffy, allongé les mains derrière la tête, ne portant qu'un short sur lui, ses bandages cachant son torse, le renflement dans son pantalon augmenta. Il était si désirable. Sur ces pensées, Law se dit qu'il devait peut-être en profité un peu et laisser ses sentiments de côté pour l'instant. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un simple désir primaire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Il revint vers Luffy et lui défit ses bandages. Lorsque Luffy fut torse-nu, il regarda la blessure. Elle était en bonne voie de guérison, une croûte s'étant formée. Il prit alors l'onguent anesthésique à ses côtés et commença à en appliquer généreusement. Ses mains passèrent le plus doucement possible sur la brûlure. Il releva la tête et vit le jeune homme, les joues rouges, se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Il croisa ses yeux et vit une étrange lueur dans ceux-ci. A la vue de son cadet, son membre pulsa à travers son sous-vêtement. Rebaissant le regard, il continua d'appliquer la pommade, laissant ses doigts courir sur la peau saine, de manière innocente revenant toujours vers la blessure.

Luffy était horriblement gêné. Les doigts sur sa poitrine lui procuraient des sensations autres que la douleur. Gêné, il essayait de faire son possible pour ne pas laisser échapper un seul son qui pourrait le trahir. Mais quand le médecin effleura un de ses tétons, il ne put empêcher le frisson qui lui parcourra la colonne allant se réfugier au creux de ses reins. Il ferma les yeux, plus rouge que jamais. Les doigts du médecin sur son torse faisaient inévitablement réagir son sexe, ce que son aîné ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Celui-ci sourit, content des réactions positives qu'il faisait apparaître chez le brun. Il ne douta plus et se mit à pincer un téton arrachant un léger cri au patient.  
Puis, il monta sur la table d'examen à son tour, se retrouvant au-dessus de Luffy. Il se pencha vers son oreille soufflant doucement dessus arrachant un frisson à son partenaire.

\- Tra…Traffy ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il Mugiwara-ya ? murmura le fameux Traffy toujours dans son oreille.

\- Pourquoi tu… Ah !

Law venait de mordiller son lobe.

\- Ça à l'air de te faire plaisir, susurra-t-il tout en empoignant le membre de son patient.

Celui poussa un cri de surprise et essaya de repousser Law quand il commença à le caresser à travers son short. Voyant ses efforts vains au vu de sa faiblesse, il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, s'abandonnant au plaisir soudain.  
Law sourit sadiquement, ravi de le voir se laisser aller si facilement. Il se pencha dans son cou, léchant, mordillant sa jugulaire. Puis il lui laissa une belle marque rouge et se redressa pour l'admirer, fier de son œuvre. Il bougea légèrement, retirant le short et le sous-vêtement de son partenaire qui le gênait et prit correctement son membre en main faisant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.  
Luffy gêné au possible, se cacha derrière ses bras. Cependant, Law ne fut pas de cet avis.  
En effet, Luffy sentit celui-ci retirer les membres qui dissimulaient son visage et se retrouva à regarder Law dans les yeux.

\- Je veux voir ton visage montrer tout le plaisir et la jouissance que tu vas ressentir quand je vais te sucer.

Luffy eu un hoquet de surprise et s'empourpra à ses mots. Il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu être plus gêné qu'à ce moment.

D'ailleurs, le capitaine du sous-marin mit son plan en action attrapa le sexe bien dure. Il commença par lécher le gland, récupérant une goutte de liquide pré-séminal avant de le prendre en bouche.  
La respiration de Luffy se bloqua et il serra le tissu du lit dans ses mains quand son partenaire commença à descendre doucement sur son membre.  
Law prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer la fellation, allant et venant lentement sur le sexe, jouant avec sa langue. Les expressions plus qu'érotiques de son patient l'excitèrent grandement.  
Il excellera ses mouvements, prenant le membre turgescent profondément dans sa gorge. S'en fut trop pour Luffy qui ne put tenir et éjacula dans la bouche de son partenaire.

Tandis que Luffy essayait de se remettre de son orgasme, Law remonta à sa hauteur. Il vit alors, fasciné, la glotte du capitaine monter et descendre tandis qu'il avalait son sperme. Il ne put que gémir devant cette scène érotique.  
Law ravit de cette réaction se pencha à l'oreille de son partenaire.

\- Délicieux…

Il apprécia encore plus le rougissement qui prit place sur ses joues. Il attrapa ensuite la main du petit brun et la plaça sur son membre bandé.

\- Il va maintenant falloir que tu t'occupes de ça, énonça Law faisant déglutir Luffy.

Le métis descendit du lit, retira ses vêtements sous le regard de son partenaire.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Law se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Il ne put que gémir sous la fougue de son ainé. Ce baiser le rendit pantelant et Law dut l'aider à se relever. Le capitaine prit sa place sur le lit d'infirmerie. Il l'aida ensuite à se placer au-dessus de lui de sorte à ce que Luffy ait la tête en face de son pénis.

Le plus jeune regarda le membre proéminent qui se trouvait en face de lui, se demandant s'il arriverait à tout faire rentrer dans sa bouche comme le chirurgien l'avait fait précédemment. Puis se souvenant qu'il est élastique et qu'il avait rentré des choses bien plus grosses dans sa bouche – de la nourriture entendons nous bien – il engloutit le sexe de Law d'un coup. Il récolta alors un grognement de la part de l'homme sous lui.

\- Mugiwara-ya, je ne suis pas à manger, sois plus doux.

Luffy lâcha le pénis qu'il avait dans la bouche pour se retourna vers Law :

\- Désolé, Traffy…, fit le petit brun, le regard peiné.

Pour réponse, le chirurgien lui claqua la fesse, faisant crier Luffy de surprise.

\- Mais…

\- C'est pour le surnom, fit Law. Je m'amuserai a rendre ses jolies fesses rouges si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, poursuivit-il sadiquement.

Puis il caressa l'endroit qu'il venait de frapper et reprit :

\- Maintenant, concentre-toi sur ta tâche. Utilise tes mains et ta langue.

Luffy reprit sa place et avisa le sexe devant lui et se souvint des gestes que le métis avait eu pour lui. Il prit le membre en main et y effectua de légers vas et viens avant de se pencher et lécher doucement la hampe, le long de la veine. Un gémissement répondit à son acte. Il sourit, content de son geste. Puis, il vint lécher les gouttes de liquides pré-séminal qui sortaient du gland du capitaine. Le goût salé qu'il récolta l'enchanta et il en voulu plus.

\- Luffy-ya, suce moi.

Celui-ci frémit devant l'ordre et pris le membre en bouche de façon plus douce. Il effectua des mouvements de va-et-vient tout en jouant avec sa langue.  
Law était aux anges, la fellation du petit brun était plus que satisfaisante et ses gémissements en étaient la preuve. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller lorsqu'il avait un aussi beau fessier devant lui.

Il caressa alors la chute de rein devant lui, descendant jusqu'aux globes de chaire qu'il écarta avisant l'anus encore vierge de toute pénétration.

Luffy qui continuait sa tâche avec ardeur sentit quelque chose d'humide contre son cul. Il se retourna, surpris :

-Traffy, qu'est que tu…

Une nouvelle claque sur sa fesse le fit gémir.

-Tais-toi et apprécie.

Et Law rentra sa langue dans son intimité, s'amusant de la gêne du plus petit. Il joua quelque temps avec son antre avant d'insérer un doigt.  
Luffy, qui avait repris le membre du chirurgien dans sa bouche, se mit à se tortiller sous la gène de l'intru entre ses chaires. C'est comme si ce membre cherchait quelque chose dans son intérieur.

\- AH !

Law sourit sadiquement. Il avait trouvé sa prostate et comptait bien torturer son patient avec jusqu'il n'en puisse plus. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait lâché le sexe devant lui. Et ce doigt qui frottait affreusement contre cette boule de nerf ne lui permettait pas de faire autre chose que de gémir.  
Le chirurgien vit Luffy s'affaler sur lui poussant des gémissements si obscène qu'il aurait pu le violer de suite. Mais il s'amusait tellement de cette douce torture qu'il continua de frapper sa prostate.

\- Law…

Le plus jeune n'en pouvait plus, ces sensations étaient vraiment nouvelles et lui faisaient trop de bien. Il le sentait, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Et c'est avec un doigt que Law lui refit voir les étoiles. Il se libéra dans un gémissement, maculant le torse du métis de son sperme.

Law satisfait, retira son doigt

\- Luffy-ya, nettoie ce que tu viens de faire.

Le chapeau de paille se releva d'un coup et regarda Law surprit avant de poser son regard sur le torse en face de lui, confus.

\- Vraiment Traffy, je… Ah !

Une autre claque interrompit.

-Ne discute pas mes ordres.

Alors Luffy se plaça en face du capitaine du sous marin et hésita. Une caresse dans ses cheveux l'encouragea. Il se baissa et goûta du bout de la langue. C'était salé, un peu différent du liquide séminal de Law mais pas désagréable. Il regarda alors le propriétaire du torse et lécha avidement celui-ci. Il ne laissa aucune trace de sa semence.

Et le chirurgien en avait gémit. L'érotisme de la scène l'aurait presque fait jouir. Presque, il n'était plus puceau. Mais il n'arriverait pas à tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme. Alors il décida d'échanger leur place et de surplomber le plus jeune.  
Il échangèrent un baiser passionné avant que Law, n'en pouvant plus, pris les cuisses de son amant et les posa sur ces hanches. Il approcha son sexe de son entrée et stoppa le baiser pour pouvoir admirer le visage du petit brun lorsqu'il le pénétrera.

Il rentra d'un coup de rein et vit les yeux de Luffy s'écarquiller tandis qu'un long gémissement passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Law bénit actuellement l'élasticité du jeune qui lui permettait de profiter pleinement de la pénétration sans avoir la douleur.  
Et sans perdre de temps, il le pilonna sans douceur, récoltants des gémissement à faire évanouir une pucelle. Chaque coup frottait sur la prostate du plus jeune. Law sourit et se pencha à son oreille :

\- Quels sons indécents.

A ces mots, Luffy posa ses mains sur bouche, cherchant à étouffer ses cris. Ces gestes ne plurent pas au métis qui s'arrêta.  
Le petit brun en fut surpris :

\- Traffy, t'arrête pas !

Il se prit à nouveau une fessée et le sourire sadique de Law le fit flipper. Celui-ci attrapa la base du sexe de Luffy, le comprimant et reprit ses coup de rein faisant en sorte de viser la prostate.  
Le plus jeune, ayant compris qu'il ne devait pas étouffer ses cris, attrapa le tissu du lit. Il serra fermement celui-ci tant la pression au creux de ses reins fut forte.  
Il sentit l'orgasme le saisir d'un coup lorsque sa boule de nerf reçu un nouveau coup. Cependant la douleur succéda au plaisir. En effet, il ne put éjaculer à cause de la pression que le capitaine exerçait toujours sur la base de son sexe. Il gémit alors pitoyablement du sadisme du capitaine.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, était au bout de ses capacités. Les frottements du canal dans lequel son sexe était enserré le menant irrévocablement vers sa fin, surtout que le petit brun ne cessait inconsciemment de contracter ses muscles autour de son membre. N'en pouvant plus, il lâcha le sexe de Luffy et donna un dernier coup de rein avant de jouir au fond de son intimité.  
Le plus jeune sentit alors le sperme chaud maculé le fond de ses entrailles. Cette sensation fut si nouvelle qu'il en jouit. Et sa semence put enfin s'écouler de son pénis, libéré de toute entrave.

Law se retira du corps du plus petit et s'écarta afin de ne pas lui tomber dessus. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration correcte en regardant le plus jeune s'endormir sous les sensations qu'il venait de subir.  
Il sourit, il avait peut-être été un peu fort pour une première fois, surtout pour un convalescent.  
D'ailleurs sa blessure s'était mise à saigner légèrement. Il partit chercher de quoi nettoyer la plaie et la bander le temps qu'elle se referme bien. Il en profita également pour nettoyer le corps son jeune patient.

Voyant que le garçon ne se réveilla pas, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre espérant ne pas croiser son équipage. Arrivé, il allongea précautionneusement son amant sur son lit avant de le rejoindre et de le prendre dans ses bras. Luffy dans son sommeil, sourit, heureux de retrouver cette chaleur et ses bras protecteurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'estomac du plus jeune les réveilla tout les deux. Il faut dire que Luffy n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille.

Le chirurgien soupira :

\- Allons déjeuner.

Cette annonce fit sourire Luffy de toutes ses dents et il embrassa son Traffy avec passion.

* * *

Des jours ont passé depuis leur étreinte et il était temps pour Luffy de partir. Il était accoudé sur le navire que Boa Hancock avait eu la gentillesse de lui céder afin qu'il puisse rejoindre l'île où Raylight souhaitait l'entraîner. Il devait devenir plus fort et rejoindre ses amis. Il devait les protéger. C'était son rôle de capitaine. Alors, il ne pouvait s'attarder plus sur ce navire.  
Cependant, il ne souhaitait partir et quitter le capitaine du dit navire. Les dernières semaines qu'il avait vécu en sa compagnie furent la bouée qui l'a empêché de sombrer dans le désespoir. Il l'avait soutenu et avait chassé sa tristesse aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour cela.

D'ailleurs il regardait le capitaine des Heart Pirate en face de lui. Le métis tenait à être présent lorsqu'il mettrait les voiles avec Raylight.

Law vit la tristesse dans le regard du plus jeune. Alors, il lui fit une promesse :

\- Deviens plus fort, Mugiwara-ya, et retrouvons-nous dans le Nouveau Monde.

Et le visage de Luffy s'illumina, son sourire s'élargit.

-Shishishi !

Et l'écho de son rire se répercuta dans le cœur de Law, chassant les ténèbres s'y trouvant. Il savait à présent, il l'aimait et ferait tout pour pouvoir le retrouver. Mais en attendant, il gardera l'image de son sourire dans sa mémoire jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.


End file.
